Siestas de novilunio
by TheYonebayashi
Summary: La luna negra y aquel chico de ojos verdes serán quienes arrullen al vampiro en sus sueños.
El rumor lejano de las furiosas mareas y cielo negro salpicado de estrellas. Perfecto.

La primera noche no te percataste, lo sé, fue un día de entrenamiento sin interrupción con Narumi y tu escuadrón, por lo que caíste como piedra sobre la almohada y en la mañana siquiera recordabas el haber llegado hasta allí.

Hoy en cambio solo se dedicaron a vagar, cada quien por su lado, así que para cuando estaba bien entrada la noche, podía oír desde el lugar donde estaba acostado parte de sus conversaciones, conformadas básicamente por chistes sugerentes de la chica Hiiragi, discusiones tontas con el pelirrosa y podría asegurar que alababas el hallazgo de Saotome en la arena, si no me equivoco, una concha marina.

La pesadez de mis ojos se alivió considerablemente cuando pasaste por la puerta a nuestro improvisado lugar de descanso, opté por interrumpir tus interrogantes con respecto a mi distancia de hace un rato con los demás, y concentrarme en la tímida sonrisa que me regalaste cuando estiré mis brazos hacia ti.

No tardé en sentir la calidez y el delicioso aroma dulce que desprendes una vez te acercaste, me atreví a acariciar suavemente tu cuello con la punta de mi nariz, incendiando mi cuerpo y al mismo tiempo adormeciendo mis sentidos, aun más de lo que ya se encontraban.

Con delicadeza te moví hasta el lado de la cama pegado a la pared, nadie mejor que yo para conocer tu inquieto dormir, una vez acallados los usuales reclamos, creo que –inconscientemente– me dediqué a mirarte, sentía mi parpadear cada vez mas lento al igual que mi respiración, _incluso podría asegurar que me habías dicho algo_ , noté que me sonreías y me mirabas interrogante, con una inconfundible –y encantadora– chispa de ilusión en tus ojos.

Reí ligeramente y al parecer eso fue suficiente para llevar a cabo tu cometido. Comenzaste por apartar algunos cabellos que caían sobre mi frente, luego con una delicadeza que hasta ahora desconocía en ti, apartaste el resto de mis cabellos.

Ya era muy tarde cuando reparé en lo que querías hacer.

Dejaste visible mi oreja, que ahora era larga y puntiaguda, otro rasgo de los monstruos como yo.

Quedé inmóvil, mi aliento quedó atascado en algún lugar y mi mirada se fijó en algún punto del espacio, no quería ver tu reacción al descubrirme aun más parecido a aquellos seres malditos.

Dentro la tormenta oí mi nombre, aun me rehusaba a mirarte, intenté decir cualquier cosa pero me paralicé de nueva cuenta, ahora acariciabas despacio, con tus tibios dedos, toda la extensión de aquella aberración, mis ojos se dirigieron automáticamente a los tuyos, mi cara debió ser todo un vergonzoso poema por la risita que soltaste, y aun así tu mirada no dejaba de ser cálida, Yuu. El ardor en mis mejillas aumentó en el momento en el que tu mano se deslizó lentamente hasta mi nuca y me atrajo para juntar nuestras frentes, tu calor envolvente y esa exquisita pérdida de la conciencia es lo último que puedo recordar...

 **¡Omake!** : Por fortuna aquel era un fresco mediodía, el chico rubio se incorporó en la cama algo confundido, igual que la vez anterior, cuando estiraba sus brazos notó una pequeña libreta en el lado vacío del mueble, junto a esta se encontraba un lápiz sin borrador y visiblemente mordisqueado aunque esto no fue lo que mas llamó su atención, pues supo inmediatamente quien era el dueño solo viendo aquel osito en la portada, ¿Cuál era su nombre?... Rila algo, tal vez. El chico olvidó el tema mientras miraba a los lados y abría la libretita. Dentro habían algunas cosas escritas en un dudoso japonés, pudo distinguir un "Mika si puede llorar", "Mika si puede reír", "Mika es peor que mi abuela", "Su resistencia al sol es gracias a una cosa extraña en su traje", "Siempre acepta probar lo que le doy, lo que mas odia son los frijoles jajaja :D"… El rubio pasó las pequeñas hojas entre divertido y avergonzado, hasta que llego a la ultima con escritos, esto significaba el descubrimiento mas reciente de aquel investigador…

"Mika solo duerme cuando hay luna nueva"

Y un "Por cierto, pensé que tendría algún piercing genial en la oreja, sigue siendo un nerd".

 ** _« "_** _Hey, Mika…hay algo que me he estado preguntando por un tiempo ¿sabes?... ¿podría?...Mika…oye, Mikaaa"_ ** _»_**

 **¡Fin!... Espero os haya gustado este pequeño aporte… La idea del sueño en luna nueva la tomé de un relato clásico de vampiros hehe… Me parece tierno pensar que tal vez Mikaela esté un poquito acomplejado con sus orejitas y por eso no las muestra, ni por accidente. Lo de la libretita de –muchos saben quien- lo tome de algunos headcanon que rondan entre los fans. En fin, ¡gracias por leer!, me haría feliz un review, así sea un monosílabo, quisiera saber que tal estuvo mi primera narración en primera persona, ¡nos vemos! –muere-.**


End file.
